Remedio casero para combatir el resfriado
by Milenka24
Summary: Noru se ha resfriado, y como buen hermano, Ice lo cuida... pero el menor tiene un remedio infalible para bajarle la temperatura... Noru ha aprendido que NUNCA debe bajar la guardia, ni cuando está enfermo... IceNor! (lemon, advertencias dentro)


Hallo! ^^ Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y sexy noruego, pero este pequeño one-shot no es de su cumple xD sólo algo medio random para celebrar... y qué mejor que con Lemon! xD

Bueh... advertencias:

Lemon

Incesto

un Ice seme o.o sí señor! Ice de seme muajaja

un Noru masoquista lol xD

Espero lo disfruten!

Hetalia no es mío u.u

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Remedio casero para combatir el resfriado~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos los nórdicos pensaron que el Ragnarök había al fin llegado cuando Noruega cayó con un fuerte resfriado, pero no era por su economía o algún problema por el estilo, no, el noruego simplemente se había quedado mucho tiempo fuera de casa cuando nevaba y sin abrigo alguno… había salido a tirar la basura y cuando regresó, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Y como el buen hermano que se suponía que era, Islandia fue a cuidarlo así como el otro le había cuidado hace algunos años por lo de su crisis.

El mayor se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con una mantita de conejitos, lo bueno de todo aquello (para Lukas) era que estaba siendo consentido por Emil (para su desgracia), ahora sólo tenía una fiebre leve que el menor trataba de bajarle con paños húmedos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Emil cambiando nuevamente el paño por uno nuevo.

-Un poco mejor…- cerró los ojos, las mejillas las tenía levemente sonrosadas, tentando al menor que pensaba que se veía muuuy lindo así su hermano. Se dio una cachetada mental por aquello y se aclaró la garganta.

-Q-qué bien…- le arropó un poco más, y frunció el ceño cuando Lukas sonrió débilmente con esa sonrisa bastarda de "no te dejaré ir por muy enfermo que esté".

-Las mamás curan a los enfermos con besos…- dijo descaradamente el mayor, algo ronco por el resfriado.

-Pues yo no soy tu madre- replicó, pero maldito sea Lukas y su poder de convencimiento/manipulación que tenía, si de por sí el desgraciado se veía muy lindo con ese sonrojo, ahora que lo veía con ojos de conejo a degollar, le hizo desistir suspirando.

-Te odio…- murmuró sonrojado agachándose hasta la altura del rostro del noruego hasta besar su mejilla, pero Lukas le jaló un poco chocando sus labios con los contrarios. Emil en vez de separarse y hacer escándalo (como siempre), siguió el beso de lento a uno más apasionado hasta que finalmente se separó sólo unos centímetros del otro el cual respiraba algo agitado.

-Vaya… Aún sigues con temperatura… ¿No quieres que te la baje?- Por algún motivo, el tono de voz algo grueso y juguetón que había usado el islandés, le hizo estremecer un poco, y gracias a la misma temperatura, no estaba pensando bien.

-Los paños no sirven… ¿Cómo lo harás?- se arrepintió de preguntar ya que los ojos violetas le miraron con intensidad. Por todos los dioses, estaba vulnerable y el menor lo sabía, se aprovecharía de eso.

-Tengo un método… ¿Quieres probar?- no esperó a que le contestara ya que atacó su cuello, sacándole un par de suspiros y jadeos al mayor.

-E-emil… N-no puedes…-

-¿Qué cosa? Sólo quiero bajarle la temperatura a mi preciado hermano mayor- ronroneó en su oído volviendo a su tarea de torturarlo besando su cuello a la vez que lo despojaba de la cobija y de sus prendas superiores, viendo el ceño levemente fruncido del mayor, sus ojos algo vidriosos, sus sedosos cabellos dorados alborotados con ese rulo saliendo a un lado y sus mejillas ahora rojas como manzanas –Oh~ te subió la temperatura- pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre el desnudo abdomen del mayor el cual se estremeció, no precisamente por el resfriado.

Lukas luchó un poco pero al final, el placer que le daba su dulce y tierno hermanito ganó, al igual que el pisotear su orgullo de activo, dejándose dominar.

-E-eso es sucio… T-te aprovechas porque estoy enfermo…- gimoteó cuando Emil subió un poco mordiendo provocativamente su lóbulo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Yo sólo quiero que te recuperes~- susurró en su oído. Lukas torpemente comenzó a desvestir a su hermano, ya luego se vengaría…

Finalmente la ropa de ambos terminó en el suelo, y Emil pudo apreciar el delicioso y caliente cuerpo del mayor el cual gemía un poco cuando se sintió invadido por los dedos del menor. El albino se agachó un poco devorando los botones rosados, deleitándose con los eróticos sonidos que dejaba escapar el noruego a la vez que con su mano libre acariciaba los esbeltos muslos, jamás le había contemplado de esa manera. El cuerpo de Lukas era tan perfecto, sin ningún rastro de marca o algo parecido, su piel tan sedosa y bien cuidada, mucho mejor que la de una chica, su cintura estrecha y bien delineada sin perder su virilidad, sus piernas delgadas y tonificadas y su cabello dorado y alborotado, tan suave y lacio.

Lukas no sabía que se podía sentir tanto y tan endemoniadamente bien, o era porque la razón de aquel placer brindado era el islandés. Se dio un golpe mental al haber subestimado todo este tiempo al albino, pero aun así, no le agradaba del todo ser el pasivo… sólo por hoy lo permitiría.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un beso demandante que le propinaba el menor, enlazando sus lenguas de manera algo feroz, Lukas estaba conociendo una faceta algo salvaje de su hermano, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le encantaba. Emil le arrancó desde el fondo de la garganta a Lukas un profundo gemido al hacer más prolongado el beso, recorriendo de manera diferente aquella cavidad que lo volvía loco, era tan impresionante que las sensaciones cambiaran con darle la vuelta a los papeles. Siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de la entrada del mayor comenzando de leve a rápido, obteniendo gemidos más rápidos y cortos que se ahogaban en ambas bocas.

-Estás muy caliente Nor… hay que remediar eso rápido- susurró sobre los labios del contrario, deleitándose con el rostro lleno de placer de su hermano el cual apenas y registró las palabras. Pero olvidó todo cuando los dedos fueron reemplazados por la hombría de su hermano, arrancándole un gritito ahogado cargado de lujuria y placer ya que Emil se adentró a su cuerpo de manera firme y rápida, en una sola estocada, sintiendo un apenas perceptible dolor que fue rápidamente reemplazado por el placer. Se abrazó a su hermano al sentir que se adentraba mucho más y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la blanca y delgada espalda del menor, el cual soltó un gruñido bajo. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho ese lado más desinhibido y salvaje de su hermano, era tan excitante.

Sin avisar o esperar que Lukas se acostumbrara a la intromisión, el peliplata comenzó con un vaivén dentro del mayor, dando estocadas precisas y profundas, arrancando gemidos largos y sin control de Lukas, era increíble escucharlo de esa manera por lo que no se detendría. Quería llevarlo hasta la locura por lo que se agachó leve y comenzó a morder y lamer su cuello con algo de fuerza para marcarlo, para que supiera que era suyo y de nadie más.

Lukas se volvía loco, no le molestaba para nada que su hermano le estuviera marcando la piel con los dientes, al contrario, le encantaba, podía decirse que era un masoquista en ese aspecto, y justo lo acababa de descubrir.

-¡Ahh! ¡M-más!- gimió el mayor arañando la espalda y moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Emil, el cual sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Qué? No te escuché- Pudo vislumbrar con satisfacción el ceño de frustración que había puesto el rubio y rió un poco, bajando el ritmo haciendo las estocadas ahora de manera lenta pero profunda, aun haciéndolo gemir pero de manera desesperada.

-Ngh… N-no me aahh~ ha-hagas repetirlo…- apenas pudo articular.

-_elsti bróðir_ suena muy lindo~ pero no me moveré más rápido si no lo dices- ambos se miraron fijamente y Lukas maldijo miles de veces a su hermano, odiaba cuando usaba esas palabras en su contra, pero también le excitaba.

-P-por favor… c-continúa…- casi suplicó, y Ice le dio un beso largo para continuar moviéndose dentro de él, haciéndolo con fuerza y profundidad aunque quiso detenerse al ver que Noru ponía una expresión de dolor combinado con placer.

-¡Aahhh! S-si te detienes, juro por Thor que te mato- le amenazó asesinándolo con la mirada y el albino sonrió, así que a su hermano le gustaba duro y salvaje.

-Lo que ordenes~- y siguió moviéndose, con estocadas profundas y certeras, tocando ese punto sensible dentro del cuerpo contrario que lo hizo gritar sin control, pidiendo por más y más, arañando los brazos, hombros y espalda del menor el cual no se quejó, al contrario, también le excitaba todo eso.

-Ngh… di mi nombre…- demandó Emil a Noru el cual sin dudarlo comenzó a gemir el nombre de su hermano, excitándolo más y aumentando mucho más el ritmo de las embestidas.

Tomó bruscamente a Noru del cabello y le obligó a besarlo lo cual no fue rechazado, ambos comenzaron un profundo y lascivo beso, tanto que un hilillo de saliva surcó el mentón del mayor el cual subió una de sus manos y la enredó en los cabellos plateados para que no terminara el beso, y con la otra mano acariciaba la piel ahora rasguñada, obra de él.

Sintió cómo el caliente interior de su hermano se contraía y apretujaba su miembro, por lo que llevó una mano al erguido miembro del mayor y comenzó a estimularlo con rapidez para que llegara al tan anhelado climax el cual llegó unos segundos después, derramándose entre ambos vientres, y sólo un par de segundos más Emil terminó dentro de Lukas, inundando todo su interior.

Sin salir por completo de su hermano, se desplomó sobre su cuerpo con la respiración hecha un desastre, al igual que Lukas que con cansancio y tratando de regular su ritmo cardiaco, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Emil quedando ambos así por unos minutos hasta que ambos, algo recuperados, pudieron verse. Uno con una sonrisa leve y el otro con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los labios algo hinchados.

-Tú y tus métodos extraños- bufó Lukas quitándose el excesivo sudor de su frente.

-La mejor manera de bajar un resfriado es hacer que el enfermo sude- explicó el menor saliendo al fin del cuerpo del mayor sentándose en la orilla del sillón.

-Había otras maneras de hacerlo- replicó el otro.

-Qué malagradecido eres Noru… yo solo quería que te sintieras mejor- dramatizó un poco el menor y sólo recibió una mirada gélida de parte del rubio.

-Eres un salvaje- le reprendió, y luego se mordió la lengua al ver que el otro fruncía el ceño.

-¿Yo? Para tu información estos rasguños no aparecieron mágicamente- se volteó un poco mostrándole una espalda completamente rasguñada, hasta en unos arañazos se podían ver puntitos rojos de sangre. Noru no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó por atrás y besó su cuello.

-Lo siento… me hubieras dicho- susurró.

-Por supuesto que no… se sentía bien…- murmuró.

-Masoquista-

-Mira quién habla…-

.—

3 días después…

El silencio de la sala era interrumpida de vez en cuando por leves ataques cortos de tos que provenían del sillón… otra vez. Pero el enfermo en esta ocasión era Emil, el cual tenía las mejillas con un alarmante rojo, la nariz goteando, los ojos llorosos y los labios resecos, con un paño húmedo en la frente mientras temblaba un poco, todo bajo unas gruesas sábanas que lo cobijaban como si estuviera en invierno a pesar de que era verano.

-Emil…- Lukas entró a la sala con una bandeja con comida, era sopa y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, pero no pudo evitar verle con burla. Emil se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño. Sí, ahora Emil era el enfermo y Lukas el sano, pero para desgracia del mayor, su hermanito estaba lo suficientemente enfermo y con una gran gripe y fiebre que no podía ni siquiera hablar bien, así que no podía usar el mismo método que Emil usó en él.

-Eso te pasa por aprovecharte de mí- dijo Lukas ayudando a que Emil se sentara y tomara su sopa de verduras, a la cual le hizo el feo.

-Cállate…-

.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

.

* * *

y? qué les pareció? owo

tomatazos? lechugzos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD reviews? *-*

me haría muy feliz saber su opinión!

y feliz cumpleaños a nuestro noruego!

hasta la próxima!


End file.
